


Love Song

by bloodfever



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, an experiment in style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodfever/pseuds/bloodfever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Sara Bareilles - Love Song (for combeferre x grantaire)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Song

He can feel his heart breaking in time with the beat from the music playing softly in the background, a regular throb which pricks at his eyes and makes his fingers tremble.

It’s been going on for long enough, it has been a  _secret_  for long enough.  The frustration has borne demand to know what this is, and the words are now out, hanging in the air like a bubble, perfectly formed and so very fragile.

There is a beat.

And then two.

And then the bubble breaks.

He can’t put himself through this anymore.

Not if he’s the only one in it.

—–

It’s a secret because it’s too good to be real.  It’s a secret because he didn’t realise until he was in love.  It’s a secret because this is the best way to keep it safe, to keep it theirs.  His heart sings when they are together, and there is emptiness otherwise which makes his mind ache.

The words are out and they hang, catching the light like knives, sharp and terrifying, and already cutting deeply.

He can’t find his voice.

His can’t let this go.

Then the fear is finally put to good use, it propels him forward.

Help me see with daylight, he pleads.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song, obviously.
> 
> Come say hi at [prometheusatthebarricade](prometheusatthebarricade.tumblr.com) :D.


End file.
